The Zoo
by Strawberry lane
Summary: When the rest of the family is away, Nessie and Jasper make a trip to the Zoo. Oneshot.


**Author's note: This is my first story. Hope you enjoy it. Review please.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. She refuses to sell it.**

Nessie sat on the couch in the Cullen household, watching TV. She was the only one home, besides uncle Jasper.

Her mum Bella, auntie Alice, auntie Rosalie and grandma Esme had gone on a week-long shoppingtrip, much to Bella's dismay. Grandpa Carlisle was at the hospital and her dad Edward and uncle Emmett were out hunting grizzly bears. Uncle Jasper was supposed to go with them, but had volunteered to stay at home to watch Nessie when Jacob, who originally was supposed to stay with Nessie, realized that he had to work. When their family had left hours ago, Nessie had planted herself in front of the TV and uncle Jasper had disappeared upstairs into the library.

Nessie gave a sigh of boredom and stared at the TV without actually seeing it, when she heard the stairs creek. Turning her head, she saw Jasper slowly walking towards her. He sat down beside her.

"Hi, little one." he said.

"Hi uncle Jazzy."

"I'm sorry for disappearing like that. I got lost in my books. Again."

"You're forgiven. But now that you're here again, can we do something?"

"Sure, little one. What do you wanna do?" Jasper asked, smiling at her.

Nessie lifted her hand to Jasper's cheek, showing him a picture of a program she had seen. He chuckled.

"You wanna go to the Zoo?" he asked and she nodded.

"We can do that. Go get dressed and wait for me by the car, okay?"

Nessie answered by hopping off the couch and giving her uncle a big kiss on his cheek. Then she ran out the door with her jacket in hand.

A little later Jasper joined her, and they speed off towards the zoo. The car ride was soon over and they arrived at the zoo. Jasper paid for their tickets and they walked into the zoo together.

"So where do you wanna go first?" Jasper asked, looking down at his niece. Nessie thought for a bit. Then her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"To the lions. They're funny. And cute." she giggled.

They arrived at the lions cage and Nessie waved at the lion closest to them.

"Hi kitty cat. How are you doing? What's your name?"

The lion growled softly and Nessie nodded. She turned to Jasper.

"Her name is Annie. She's doing fine but she's tired of being locked up in a cage all the time."

"Hi Annie." Jasper said and Nessie giggled.

"Me and Annie are gonna be the best friends in the whole wide world!" Nessie squealed while jumping up and down.

"I'm sure you are little one."

They ended up staying with Annie and the other lions for another hour. Nessie and Annie were talking and Nessie translated what Annie said for Jasper. They visited the goats, the sea lions, the zebras, the giraffes, the reptiles and last but not least the dolphins. In between, they also visited the lions several times, because Nessie wanted to share everything she saw with Annie.

About four hours later, Nessie was falling asleep on Jasper's shoulder while he carried her to the car. He gently set her down in the front seat and her hand landed on his arm, showing him pictures of their day together, happiness radiating of her.

"Glad you liked it, little one."

He got into the car and speed off. Nessie woke up the moment he drove into the garage, and noticed Carlisle's car. She ran into the house, with Jasper following after her.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! You can never guess what me and uncle Jazzy did today!"

Carlisle looked up from his newspaper and smiled.

"No honey I can't, what did you do?"

"We went to the Zoo!"

"Oh, you did? Was it fun?" Carlisle laughed.

"Yes! It was super-duper fun and I got a new best friend! Her name is Annie and she's a lion." Nessie told him.

"Well then, you have to introduce me to her someday."

"I will. She wants to meet you to. Can we go next weekend?" Nessie yawned.

"Of course we can. But right now, I think you should go to bed sweetheart."

"Okay. Thanks for today uncle Jasper, I had really fun. Goodnight uncle Jazz." Nessie said as she hugged Jasper and followed Carlisle upstairs.

"Goodnight little one. Sleep well."

When Carlisle came downstairs after reading Nessie a bedtime story, he went over to Jasper.

"You made her very happy you know. And I want you to know that I'm proud of you son."

"Thank you. Why?"

"Because you endured all those hours with humans just to make her happy."

Jasper smiled.

"There are few things I wouldn't do for her."

**Review!**


End file.
